vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonbane (Zanma Taisei)
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, 7-B with Lemuria Impact, 6-C with Cthugha, potentially 6-B with Combined God Beast attack | 7-B, at least 6-C with stronger attacks | Low 2-C | 1-A Name: Demonbane Origin: Demonbane Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Deus Machina Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Barrier Creation against physical, mental and soul attacks, Teleportation (That works by manipulating quantum probability) via the Imaginary Catapult, able to warp space-time and gravity for additional speed and mobility (Performing physically impossible maneuvers like jumping without a solid surface beneath its legs) via Timaeus and Critias, can trap multiple targets in a highly reinforced net via Atlach-Nacha, Large Size (Type 1), Illusion Creation via Mirror of Nitocris, space-time breaking kick via Atlantis Strike, Energy Blasts, Fire and Ice Manipulation via Cthugha and Ithaqua, can trap a target in a field and bombard them with infinite heat via Lemuria Impact | Same but stronger with the addition of Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Flight and Levitation along with further speed boost via Shantak, capable of brief time travel to attack the target in the near-future via Timaeus and Critias, able to deflect energy blasts and lasers via Mirror of Nitocris, Black Hole Creation with Lemuria Impact | Same as before but even stronger, in addition to Causality Manipulation | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) and Reality Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Kicked Doctor West's Super West Destroyer Robot No. 28 Special through countless buildings), City level with Lemuria Impact (If Lemuria Impact were to go out of control, it would have destroyed all of Arkham City), Island level with Cthugha (Kurou believes Cthugha powerful enough to turn Arkham City to ash), potentially Country level with Combined God Beast attack (The explosion spread through the entire sky above Arkham City) | City level (Demonbane's punches are now more powerful than a nuclear bomb), at least Island level with stronger attacks (At least as strong as the use of Cthugha in early-game) | Universe level+ (Destroyed an entire universe during its fight with Liber Legis) | Outerverse level (Its power surpassed that of even Nyarlathotep) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (At least Mach 750+, capable of deflecting volleys of shots from 100 Vulcan Guns at once) | Relativistic+ (Able to dodge lasers fired from Legacy of Gold) | FTL+ (Comparable to Aeon) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class M by virtue of sheer size | Class M+ | At least Class G+ (Capable of wielding swords several times larger than itself) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | City Class | Universal+ | Outerversal Durability: Multi-City Block level, City level with barriers (Survived the force of a Lemuria Impact that went somewhat out of control) | City level, likely higher with barriers | Universe level+ | Outerverse level (Nyarlathotep was unable to affect the combined Shining Trapezohedrons) Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a robot and drawing infinite energy from Cor Leonis) Range: Extended melee range (Due to being a mecha), dozens of kilometers with ranged attacks | Mecha melee range, at least dozens of kilometers with ranged attacks | Universal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Vulcan Gun x2, Timaeus and Critias (Also the mediums for Atlantis Strike), Lemuria Impact, Atlach-Nacha, The Scimiar of Barzai, Mirror of Nitocris, Elder Sign, Cthugha, Ithaqua, Lauger and Czar, Shantakk (Complete form onwards), Cor Leonis, Spell Helix (EoS form only), The Shining Trapezohedron Intelligence: N/A (Lacks a sentient mind due to being a robot, though its pilots, Kurou Daijuuji and Al Azif possess very extensive magic skills) Weaknesses: Demonbane is unable to teleport without the Imaginary Expansion Catapult | It can only contain the combined energies of the Shining Trapezohedrons for a limited time, and unleashing their full energies will drain Demonbane of its power almost immediately, rendering it an inoperable husk for an extended period of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imaginary Expansion Catapult:' A huge techno-magical device that allows Demonbane to teleport or be summoned to the battlefield. In dire situations, the device can also be used to recall Demonbane back to the hangar. The mechanics of the Imaginary Expansion Catapult are very complex, described in multiple steps. First, Demonbane dematerializes, turning into pure energy. Second, this energy spreads into every point in the universe. Third, through the manipulation of quantum probability, the Imaginary Expansion Catapult turns the infinitely small chance of matter existing to 100% at a certain location (While taking care to affix the correct time axis). Fourth, Demonbane rematerializes at the desired point in space. *'Atlach-Nacha:' A web of energy threads surge out from Demonbane's head to bind and restrain. Mid-game onwards, Atlach-Nacha is strong enough to easily grab over 50 of the mass-produced Destroyer Robots at once. *'Atlantis Strike:' A kick that utlizes Timaeus and Critias to release tremendous space-time ripping energy at close-range. The kick has enough power to crush dimensions and ignores regular durability. Alternatively, Atlantis Strike can be used as an improvised defense, warping space and thus redirecting the incoming attack to somewhere else. **'"Shockwave":' Demonbane uses Atlantis Strike on the ground, releasing a huge destructive wave of energy in a straight line. **'Atlantis Tornado Strike:' Used in conjunction with the flight abilities of Shantak, Demonbane spins like a drill, pulverizing everything in its path with its space-time ripping power. *'Scimitar of Barzai:' A curved sword that focuses on extreme cutting power. Comparable to Liber Legis' Cross of Sin in power. This scimitar can be thrown like a boomerang to hit the enemy from long-range. **'Boomerang:' Demonbane throws the scimitar which transforms into a spinning blade of death, slicing through everything in its path until it returns to the machine's hands. At full power, this technique was powerful enough to destroy dozens of minor sea gods, each being comparable to Dagon, with a single throw. **'Shield:' The scimitar's folded blades spread out like a fan, creating an improvised shield. **'Shockwave:' Demonbane swings the Scimitar of Barzai and unleashes a shockwave powerful enough to destroy dozens of Destroyer Robots at once. **'Beam Blade:' The scimitar changes shape and emits an extending beam blade. *'Mirror of Nitocris:' A mirror that makes a bridge between the world of reality and fiction. It allows Demonbane to cast illusions on the enemy to deceive them. Kurou's favorite trick is to create many illusory duplicates of Demonbane while the real machine remains invisible, thus allowing for a sneak attack in an unexpected direction. **'Flash:' The Mirror of Nitocris surrounds the enemy like a weak barrier. Once hit the Mirror of Nitocris splits into countless shards that reflect and amplify the light thus temporarily blinding the enemy with an intense flash. **'Mirror Coating:' The Mirror of Nitocris covers Demonbane, reflecting lasers and energy beams back on the attackers. Alternatively, this coating could be applied to other objects like the Scimitar of Barzai. The coating has shown to be potent enough to reflect countless Destroyer Robot beams at once, but proved to be weaker than the lasers shot by the Legacy of Gold. **'Mirror Shield:' The Mirror of Nitocris detaches from Demonbane, circling around the machine like countless little shields that reflect lasers and energy attacks. The shields can be arranged into multiple layers, and were powerful enough to temporarily withstand shots from the Legacy of Gold. *'Elder Sign:' Al Azif generates a magical shield, standing as large as Demonbane's entire body. Elder Sign is Demonbane's strongest protection, capable of fending off physical, mental, spiritual and spatial attacks as well as mini-black holes. Albeit the Elder Sign is generally only effective from a single direction (Usually the front), allowing enemies to ignore it via flanking attacks. *'Cthugha and Ithaqua:' Appear in the form of an automatic pistol and revolver, Cthugha unleashes unrivaled heat and powerful explosions while Ithaqua unleashes six homing bullets to target the enemy's weak points at will. God Beast bullets reveal their true form and power. *'Lauger and Czar:' Twin stilettos which essentially function as close-combat versions of Cthugha and Ithaqua. *'Lemuria Impact:' Short-range sublimination spell and Demonbane's most powerful technique. The machine generates a green ball of energy that transfers into Demonbane's fist. Following that, Demonbane thrusts its plam forward, touching the target, stopping its movements and surrounding it with a barrier. The next instant, the target is being bombarded with infinite heat until it's reduced to nothingness. The technique has tremendous power, said to be capable of destroying all of Arkham City if it ever went fully out of control. Lemuria Impact initially required the input of the Naachal Code before activation, though near the finale Ruri gave Kurou and Al Azif the ignition keys, allowing them to use Lemuria Impact repeatedly. **'Lemuria Delay Impact:' A technique used against large groups. Demonbane rushes forwards while its arm glows with green energy. The machine rips through the targets, touching multiple opponents in rapid succession, thus immobilizing them with the field. Following that, Demonbane activates Lemuria Impact, annihilating every single enemy at once with infinite heat. *'Shantak Wing:' A wing that allows Demonbane to fly and increase its speed rapidly. *'Spell Helix:' A merging of Cthugha and Ithaqua, a large spell cannon strong enough to match the Bow of Sirius' full power. *'Shining Trapezohedron:' Demonbane reaches out its arm through the boundary of dimensions to pull out a twin-bladed sword, the Shining Trapezohedron. The sword can cleave a hole through space to open a portal to the Court of Azathoth, erasing the target from causality and sealing it in a nightmarish realm. Any damage done by the Shining Trapezohedron is permanent, overruling regeneration and other forms of restoration since the destroyed pieces are no longer a part of reality. In addition, the sword forms a nearly impenetrable barrier to protect its wielder. The Shining Trapezohedron holds extremely intense energies, enough to destroy the universe by accident and creating and destroying infinite universes in a clash between two. **'Combined Shining Trapezohedron:' In the bout between Demonbane and Liber Legis, Kurou managed to combine the power of both Shining Trapezohedrons, potentially restoring the weapon to its original height of power. Its combined force was powerful enough to overpower Nyarlathotep and resore the multiverse back to normal. Key: Incomplete Demonbane (Early and Mid-Game) | Complete Demonbane (End-Game) | EoS Demonbane | After combining the two Shining Trapezohedrons Gallery File:Super Robot Wars UX - Demonbane All Attacks (English Subs) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demonbane Category:Mecha Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Probability Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Heat Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Game Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Super Robots Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1